Puppy Love
by edwardandtaylorgrl
Summary: Payton Masen; daughter of Edward Masen. It has been the two of them since she could remember and she has never had a problem with it. Until she hit the 4th grade and started to have a crush on a certain boy. In need of advice she turned to her teacher Miss. Swan. She realized that maybe she would like Miss Swan as more than just a teacher and has made it her mission to make her dad
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: Payton Masen; daughter of Edward Masen. It has been the two of them since she could remember and she has never had a problem with it. Until she hit the 4****th**** grade and started to have a crush on a certain boy. In need of advice she turned to her teacher Miss. Swan. She realized that maybe she would like Miss Swan as more than just a teacher and has made it her mission to make her dad fall in love with her. **

**Quote of the day: sometimes it takes losing yourself to realize who you are**

**Chapter one:**

"Come on princess you're going to be late!" my dad yells from downstairs. I look in the mirror to make sure I look decent. I run my hands down the pink skirt that my aunt Alice got me and smile. I push my wild curly hair behind my ear and jog down the stairs. Dad's standing at the bottom of the stairs with a breakfast sandwich in one hand and my tie dye backpack in the other.

"You look nice darling" he says kissing my head and handing me the things in his hands. "Now let's go, so you won't be late" he says pulling me towards the door.

I walk towards the passenger door; hoping dad won't notice and let it slide. "Payton Anderson, just what do you think you're doing?" he asks behind me.

I turn around and look down at my shoes, "well I figured since today was the first day of 4th grade I could, ya know, sit up front" I say giving him my special smile.

He shakes his head, "I don't think so. I told you I would possibly think about letting you sit up front in 5th grade" he says walking to the back door and opening it for me.

I sigh but get in, waiting until he got in to complain, "But Taylor's mom lets her sit up front! " I whine, giving him a look to show him that I was not pleased.

He rolls his eyes at me as we drive away from our house. "If Taylor picked her nose and ate the booger would you do it?"

I wrinkle my nose and stick my tongue out, "eww, no!"

He chuckles, "exactly, we don't have to do everything Taylor does" he says as we pull up to Forks Elementary school.

Dad turns the car off and turns around and looks at me, "do you want me to go with you to your class?" he asks.

I shake my head, "I'm a big girl now, I can find my own class" I say crossing my arms over my chest.

"I know, I know, I just had to check. Have a good day sweetie. I love you" he says smiling and unlocking the door for me.

"Love you too" I say hoping out of the car and walking towards the school.

"Payton!" I hear someone yell. I turn around to find Stephanie.

"Hi!" I say waiting for to catch up before continuing to walk.

"How was your summer? What'd you do? Did you go to the beach? I went to Oregon and had so much fun-"Stephanie is a great friend but she talks ALL THE TIME!

She continues to talk as we walk to our classes. We soon split up when we get to the 4th grade area. She had Mr. Stefan and I had Miss. Swan.

I walk to my classroom and stand in line, waiting. The bell rings a couple seconds after I get inline and who I think is my teacher walks out. "Hello everyone and welcome to 4th grade!" she says brightly. "Now let's get you all inside and start the day!" she finished and bends down to shake the first person in lines hand.

I look around, hoping to see Taylor but I can't find her. What if we have different classes?! Oh my gosh, what would I do without her in my class? We have always had class together. I start to panic and chew on my lip.

I feel a tap on my shoulder and turn around quickly only to find Brooke behind me. I groan out loud, Brooke is super annoying. She thinks she's super cool because she moved here from New York last year, but honestly nobody cares because she's really mean. "You're holding up the line" she says crossing her arms and giving me a glare.

"Oh sorry" I say turning around and facing the teacher in front of me. "Hi, I'm Miss. Swan" she says sweetly holding out her hand. I stick my hand out to shake hers, "Payton Masen" I say giving her a soft smile.

"Nice to meet you, why don't you go in and look around for your name tag?" she says looking over into the room where all the other kids are. I nod my head and walk inside.

I walk inside and see a lot of people, but none of them are Taylor. I sigh and head towards the middle of the room where I am usually put on the first day. I find my name and sit down putting my backpack under my desk. I look around and start to feel weird everyone is still looking for their seat and I'm just sitting. I look at the desk on the right of me; the name tag says Mike Newton. I frown and let out a deep breath. Mike Newton was a little weird; he was the kid that ate glue last year. And thought girls have cooties. I tried to explain to him we don't have cooties but he told me to go away because he hadn't gotten his shot.

I look at the desk to my left; the name tag said Caleb Landon. I don't think I know a Caleb. Weird. I wonder if he got held back! Oh, my neighbor Stacie who is now a 5th grader told me a guy her class got held back, which means he has to retake the 4th grade.

I look around again, wishing Taylor was in class with me. "Payton!" I hear someone whisper loudly behind me. I turn around and squeal. "Taylor!" I say smiling widely.

"Hey" she giggles and I laugh with her. "When did you get in here?" I ask turning all the way around to face her. We start to talk about summer and how cool California was.

"Class can we all quiet down?" Miss. Swan says from the front of the class. I turn around and face her, noticing in the corner of my eye that both of the desks next to me are now full.

The class gets quiet and Miss. Swan smiles, "welcome everyone! As I said outside I'm Miss. Swan and I will be your teacher for the school year. To start off the school year were going to learn about each other! I'm going to pass out a piece of paper and I want all of you to draw a couple of things that describe you" she says handing out blank pieces of paper and telling us to get started.

I reach under my desk and pull out my crayons. I smile widely when I see it's the 64 pack, my daddy is awesome.

I begin to draw a piano when I feel a tab on my shoulder. I turn to my side and gasp softly. In front of me now was a boy with brown shaggy hair and bright blue eyes. He was giving me a half smile, his cheeks becoming pink. "I was wondering if I could borrow your crayons?" he asks looking at me.

My stomach starts to feel funny as I stare at him. "Well are you going to answer him?" Mike says from behind me.

I feel my cheeks heat up, "uh yeah, go ahead. My names Payton by the way" I say smiling and pushing my crayons in between our desks.

"My names Caleb" he says softly, reaching over and grabbing the orange crayon.

"Okay class lets finish up so we can share" Miss. Swan says walking towards the front of the classroom with her paper in hand.

"I'll start first and then I'll take volunteers" she says smiling softly and holding her picture up.

She points to the picture of a dog, "this is a drawing of my dog, Jake. He's super big, almost the size of a wolf! But harmless and very friendly."

She moves on to the next picture which is a book, "I love to read"

The next picture is in the shape of a badge, "my dad is the head police officer in town" she smiles when she hears all the boys start to talk about how cool that is.

The last picture she has is a picture of a ear, "I'm a good listener. I love to help out people, so if you ever need help with anything you can always come to me and I will help you out and give you advice in whatever way I can"

Miss. Swan puts her paper down and looks around the room, "who would like to go next?" A lot of kids around me put their hand up.

"Uh, I don't know names but the girl in the purple." Miss. Swan says blushing. I turn around and roll my eyes when I see its Taylor. Of course she would want to be the center of attention.

"My names Taylor" she says proudly and holds up her picture.

She points to the picture of a girl in a pink dress, "this is my best friend, Payton, were always together" she says and I blush when I feel Caleb's eyes on me. Taylor continues talking, pointing to different pictures. There was one of her cat, of a soccer ball, of a drawing of one direction and a picture clothes.

"Good job Taylor" Miss. Swan says and kids' hands raise again.

"Let's have a boy this time… uh you" Miss. Swan says pointing towards me.

I turn to my side and see Caleb's hand raise. He stands up slowly, his cheeks turning a slight shade of pink. "Uh my name is Caleb" he says holding up his paper.

I stare at him as he points to his first picture which is a picture of a sun, "uh I moved from Florida this year" he says rubbing his head over his jean pants.

"This is a picture of a CD, I love music" he says pointing to a circle on his paper.

He points to a picture of a baseball, "I like to play baseball"

His last picture is a girl with pink on, "this is a picture of my first friend here, Payton" he says looking down at me and smiling.

My stomach begins to feel funny again. I look away from Caleb and blush.

"Uh very good Caleb" Miss. Swan says smiling.

Caleb sits down as the next person stands up and begins to talk. I'm not really paying attention as I rub my hand over my stomach. I don't know why it hurts; I didn't eat anything funny this morning. I frown slightly.

"Who would like to go next?" Miss. Swan says looking around the classroom.

I feel my hand getting pulled up and look over at Caleb, "Payton would like too!" he says loudly.

"What are you doing?" I whisper at him, as I look at the front of the classroom to Miss. Swan who is staring straight at us.

"Payton why don't you share?" Miss. Swan says giving me a soft smile.

I shoot a look at Caleb and slowly stand up…

**A/N: well that's it for this chapter, what do you think? Comments, concerns? Whichever, review please (:**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I know it has been a long time since I last updated and I am so sorry for that. Now is the part where I explain what has been happening and hope you guys understand why I haven't been able to update. So here, I go...**

**Back in the middle of July, I went to cheer camp. I'm not saying the flyer that I was basing by any means. She is actually small but thicker than some. (If you don't understand cheer language, a flyer is the one you see up in the air and I'm the base, one of the girls that throws the flyer up). Anyways, my flyer is more muscular and thick than other flyers and doesn't really know how to make herself lighter for us who are lifting her. Anyways to cut the story short, at cheer camp all we do is stunt 24/7 and with my flyer not knowing how to make herself seem lighter and being tired after day 2 of cheer camp she ended up hurting my back.**

**In August, I started to become uncomfortable and had pain but sucked it up. In early September the pain had gotten worse and I went in to get checked, I found out that I not only have scoliosis but that I had ripped 3 disks in my spine. I had to go to a spine specialist and physical therapy up until April. It was a pain in my butt and personally, my stories were the last thing on my mind. Because of my injury, I am stuck with a bad back for the rest of my life and it will never be 100% back to normal like a broken bone can be over time. My injury can cause issues during childbirth and after finding all this out, I was pretty depressed.**

**But don't worry! I'm better now, I'm happier my back is at 98%, which they allow me to go back and cheer. My grades are no longer suffering and I have a job now!**

**Lastly, this next week is my last week of school (I'm going to be a Senior OMG!) so if you could all please wait another week and I pinky promise to update! I just need to focus on my finals and then my mind is free to wander!**

**Thank you to anyone who actually read this and for understanding, I love you all!**

**XOXOXOX-**

**Edwardandtaylorgrl aka Brittany**


End file.
